In modern telecommunication systems, messages are sent between mobile stations (MSs) operating in different cells or sectors of a network. When a mobile station wants to send a message across the network, it monitors control communication channels to determine configuration information before sending an initial message (or probe) to the network. The probe may be one of several kinds: a message requesting the network to allocate a channel to the mobile station, (e.g., origination or Page Response Messages) a message transmission by the mobile station (e.g., a Short Message Service Message) or both (e.g., a Reconnect with Short Data Burst (Reconnect w/SDB).
In previous systems, when received by the network, the probe message is processed only after its entire contents have been successfully received. In other words, the network does not perform an action until the entire probe message has been received correctly. A setup delay occurs because the system must wait until the whole message has been received and verified as correct before any action is taken.
In the above-mentioned previous systems, the setup delay time for message transmission can be significant. In many situations, the increased delay time results in degradation of the quality of service as customers must wait a significant amount of time for a connection to be made. The delay may also increase congestion in the network and result in lost messages. Such degradation in service quality frequently results in increased user frustration and a less-than-optimum user experience.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.